The present invention relates to a toolbox and, more particularly, to a toolbox having enhanced sealing effect between a body and a cover.
Conventional toolboxes generally include a rigid body and a rigid cover that can enclose the body to prevent loss of tools received in the body. However, the sealing effect at the contact sections of the body and the cover is not satisfactory such that water is liable to enter the body, causing rusting of the tools.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional toolbox with waterproof structure. Specifically, the waterproof toolbox includes a rigid body 1′, a rigid cover 2′, and a seal 3′ made of soft material. The cover 2′ is mounted to the body 1′ and pivotable between an open position and a closed position. The body 1′ includes an annular groove 11′ in a top face thereof for receiving the seal 3′. An inner face of the cover 2′ in the closed position abuts the seal 3′ to provide sealing effect and waterproof effect.
However, gaps may exist between the seal 3′ and the wall defining the annular groove 11′, adversely affecting the waterproof effect. Furthermore, the seal 3′ is liable to disengage from the annular groove 11′, particularly when the body 1′ is subjected to impact.